shining star
by wizzy5682
Summary: This is the story of one boy who wants to be an admiral. This is one fanfiction which isn't very common in this comunity with a main character who isn't a pirate. I hope you like this story!


chapter one (i don't own any of the things that i write about)

Hi my name is jacob nice to meet you! In case you're wondering I'm currently wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue hoodie with the zip open at the front. My hair is blue and spikes up in all directions. I'm going to become an admiral some day. In my opinion it's admiralble. Oh yeah, people hate my puns.

"See ya! I'm of to become the greatest marine ever!" I yelled at my mum (yes I'm British) who was sat down reading a book.

"Ok!" She yelled back then realised what I said "Wait what?" She yelled again but just a second too late as I had already left the house.

I ran through the forest that surrounded our quaint little cottage and noticed something hanging from one of the branches. "A plot point! I mean devil fruit" I said before correcting myself (A reference only cool people will understand). I then picked it off the branch and examined it. It was a blue apple with purple swirls on it with, of course, the green stem with a swirl coming out of one side and just a line where it connected to the branch. "Neat" I said before I ate it.

"Ah! That's gross!" I said but ate it anyway because I wanna join the cool guy squad. "At least I'll probably get something cool out of it!" I said optimistically.

After that I ran on ahead thinking about what my devil fruit could be. "Hmm. It needs to be strong. Maybe a logia! That would be super cool!" I thought excitedly. "I should find somewhere to stop and test it out!"

After that I found a clearing and focused my mind. I tried to bring out my power. Focusing all my will into my fingertips. Then I felt something. It formed in the palm of my hand, which is not where I intended, but still. I looked at it and was amazed. In my hand was a blue ball which looked white at certain places. It was coming out in pillars all directions. What I held in my hands was the sun. What I held in my hands, was plasma.

I created a large ball of it in both hands and shot it into the sky creating a laser that went up high above the tree line and was about as thick as the average tree. I named this attack the most creative thing my brain could come up with. PURA PURA BEAM.

PURA PURA BEAM

An attack which allows the user to shoot plasma by facing there palms together and throwing them forward creating enough momentum for the ball to form a constant stream or a laser beam.

"Yeah!" I yelled to the heavens completely ecstatic about my new devil fruit. The pura pura fruit (purazuma) a paramecia found in the jungles of my home town. This is a great devil fruit. Maybe I could use it to fly? Then I wouldn't even need a boat!

I then spent several hours coming up with plenty of techniques. These include, but are not limited to, plasma fist, plasma flight, plasma gatling and plasma storm. Each of these will be explained when the time comes. The time for one of them is right now.

PURA PURA FLIGHT

A power that propels the user up with sudden bursts of plasma out of the feet. With a well trained user it can last indefinitely.

I used this ability to fly to the docks where I could get a boat because I will not risk drowning any time soon. The boat I got was a dingy that could hold a few barrels of food and drink. It should be fine for just one person. I got in and began rowing into the distance.

After a few hours I realized I could train whilst I did this. I put my hand just above the water at the back and activated my new technique.

PURA PURA MOTORBOAT

This power allows the user to propel a vehicle by placing their hands at the back and letting out a constant stream of plasma which propels the boat at extraordinary speeds.

After a few hours of this I came across an island. I don't think I need to name it because I won't be there for long. I walked through the streets of the town. It looked peaceful there didn't seem to be crime which means there must be a marine outpost here. I looked around for a little bit before I saw a marine building. It was a tall tower surrounded by 8ft walls.

I walked in through the gates and found the sign up area. "Hey can I join the marines here?" I asked the marine at the desk.

"Yeah just fill out these forms and you can be a marine soldier!" He replied politely.

"Sweet!" I said taking the large stack of papers from the desk. I took them to a table and started filling them out. After I had finished I took them to a desk but just before I got up I heard a voice.

"So you're joining the marines kid?" I heard a voice. And judging by the cold temperature it was admiral Aokigi.

"Yes sir!" I replied turning around grinning.

"You think you got what it takes?" He asked.

"Well I did find a pretty strong devil fruit this morning so yeah!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" He asked "Well I guess you can't be just a foot soldier then. How about a captain?"

"Yes sir! That would be great!" I replied even more enthusiastically.

"Well I think we could get your crew today how does that sound?" He asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful sir!" I replied somehow even more enthusiastic.

"Ok well you just wait here and we'll get everything ready for you." He said walking away.

After that I went to where the battleships were kept and watched as my crew were put on board. I walked over and they told me to put on my uniform and also gave me a baby denden mushu and also that the ship was ready and I could start sailing now. This got me excited so I got on board and told everyone to get us going right away.

"Alright everyone! I'm captain Jacob but you don't have to be formal with me unless there's someone who cares around!" I yelled at everyone who cheered at having such a laid back captain and I grinned ear to ear.

We were sailing randomly for a while until we came across a pirate ship. I immediatly told everyone to sail towards them. After about ten minutes I was close enough to get to the ship easily by flying. I used PURA PURA FLIGHT to get to the ship the PURA PURA FIST to punch the pirates of the edge.

PURA PURA FIST

By covering their fist in plasma then punching the user can launch a massive amount of plasma shaped like a fist towards their opponents. This same concept is used in PURA PURA GATLING.

The captain heard the commotion and came out of his quarters. It was no-eye Jim, a pirate with a 25 million beri bounty on his head. "Hello no-eye Jim" I said mockingly.

"I'll kill you filthy marine!" He said angrily.

"Nope" I said as I ran at him and shot a PURA PURA BEAM at him whilst I yelled "PURA PURA BEAM!".

He was unconscious so I tied him up and threw him on the ship. The marines cheered as I deposited him in the karouseki cage. I pulled out my Denden mushi and called HQ." I've found and captured No-eye Jim. He is currently trapped in my cage and unconscious." I said over the snail.

"Good job we'll send someone to a near island to pick him up." The marine in charge of communications said.

"Yeah send them to loguetown I'm near that place." I said.

"Will do" They said.

I told my crew to set our course for loguetown and they immediatly obeyed and before I could say "Hey why aren't we going to loguetown" We were on our way.

After a day or two we made it to loguetown where there was a marine ship waiting to take Jim to jail. I dropped him off and decided to head to Loguetown. I had some marines go to get supplies whilst I checked for anymore pirates.

After walking for a little while I came across two infamous pirates stood on the excecution platform. It was captain buggy the clown and Straw hat Monkey D Luffy. As I was walking up to them a bolt of lightning flashed and the platform was destroyed and another Marine crew captured him. Meanwhile I ran towards Luffy who I swore claimed he wanted to be king of the pirates.

I propelled myself towards him and yelled PURA PURA ROCKET PUNCH and hit him in the stomach. All that happened was he stretched and got some major burns.

PURA PURA ROCKET PUNCH

An attack where the user uses a blast of plasma to launch themselves at there enemy and they punch forward with a fist covered in plasma which is also being propelled by a burst of plasma.

Luffy said he didn't have time for this and ran away so I did the only logical thing and put my hands together for a PURA PURA BEAM. The ball was huge so I launched it forward whilst yelling the name of the attack. Luffy looked around and had a look of awe on his face and I thought he was dead but the attack was deflected. The one who deflected it? Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"Damn it!" I said angrily as I saw them both run away " I don't have enough energy for another attack like that!"

They were out of view within seconds and I cursed that I let them get away. I then began walking through the rainy streets. The weather matched my mood perfectly." How can I be an admiral if I let notorious pirates get away like this?" I asked myself as I reached the docks " I need to train." I decided after thinking until I got to bed.

So that's all I hope you guys like it! The quality is definitely better than my last one isn't it?

Just tell me what you think about it in the reviews please.


End file.
